Anata ni aitai
by Joel 7th
Summary: After thirty years,Saya's hibernation came to an end.But when she woke up,the one who welcomed and greeted her was not him,her ever-faithful Chevalier.What if he hadn't survived that day at MET ? What if he had chosen not to see his queen ever again ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Thirty Years Later **

**I don't own Blood+ or any characters in this series ( just the name of Diva's twins )  
**

When she slept, she dreamt of many things. She dreamt of her twin sister, whom she had killed with her own hands; of their battle which lasted for a century. She dreamt of people whom she had met in her life, both friends and foes. She dreamt of her family, of her father, of her brother Kai and Riku, of their death.

Strangely, she often dreamt of death. The death of those who died protecting her, of those who died because of her. They scared her, reminded her of how terrible she had been. At times like that, she often reached out for a pair of arms. Those arms would held her tightly; those fingers, long and slender, would surely wipe away her tears. She would feel safe in those arms, since they were his arms.

She usually dreamt of him, too. Of their long and dreadful journey. The moments she had shared with him, although sad and painful, were what kept her from being devoured by darkness and insanity.

But, the last dream she had, was his death.

....

It had been so long since her eyes were struck by lights, sunlights; so long since her body felt something else warm beside her cocoon. And so long since her tongue tasted the hot liquid. Sweet and vigorous. The only thing in this world that could awake her, as well as her power. The blood of her Chevalier.

He waited for her to finish her feast, patiently. This moment, although seemed erotic, was truly blissful for a Chevalier.

" It has been a while, Saya." He said while wrapping his arms around her naked body. Soon realizing that was odd, holding her in this state, he quickly took of his jacket to cover her. "I miss you so much."

She could feel the hot tears rolling down her bare chest, right next to her heart. She knew this voice. It belonged to one of those she had loved and vowed to protect. The only living member of her human family.

"Kai..." She asked, startled, not only by the return of her memories, but also by his look. From what she remembered, she had slept for thirty years, therefore, Kai should have been in his late forties. And from what she knew about human, a person in his late forties wouldn't look like this. So young. The Kai in front of her wasn't any older than the image she had stored in her mind. There could only be one explanation for this...

"Surprised ?" Kai tightened his arms around her. " Who knows Julia's theory works beautifully in the end."

"But Kai, how could you...?"

"Not so long after you went into hibernation, I decided to become your Chevalier." Kai replied, cutting her off. "By that, not only were I able to take care of Rikka and Rikku, I could wait for you as well. Besides..."

"How could you become my Chevalier ? You were supposed to..."

"Drink your blood, right ? Julia kept some of your blood for further experiment. It was quite a risk, you know." Kai added a small chuckle." Having most of my blood removed and betting on a cold blood bag of yours. It succeeded anyway. I can maintain my human form, gain some new strengths,which I'm not sure how to make use of, and awake you."

"But..."

" No 'but'. It was my own decision, my own will. It's none of your fault or anything like that. I won't regret it so, don't blame it on yourself, Ok ?" Kai reassured her.

"Where is he ? Where is Haji ?" Questioned Saya as she looked around, searching for a familiar figure. However, it were just the two of them...and a pink rose.

" Oh ? You brought it here ?"

"No." Kai shook his head half-attempting to avoid her eyes. "Every year, when I came here to check on you, I always found a pink rose. It seems....he did come here as well, to visit you."

"This rose...when we were at the Zoo..." Her delicate body trembled as she couldn't hold her tears any longer. "When we were young...the first thing he gave me was a pink rose..."

Knowing that her beloved Chevalier was still alive was enough for her. Too many people, too many had died because of her. Death seemed to follow her everywhere she went, taking away those she hold so dear. However, he had overcame death to come back for her. She knew she could always depend on her ever-faithful Chevalier.

"If he was alive,why didn't he come here to see me ?"

"He had...something...to do" Kai knew that he was never a good liar, man or Chevalier, not to mention the fact that he was lying to his sister, who had just become his queen.

"Tell me the truth, Kai !" Saya demaned, her eyes locking into his, all anticipating for an answer.

"Why don't we go home and have a meal ? Everybody's there for you. You don't want to keep them waiting, do you ?"

"Just tell me, Kai! I know that you're hiding something from me." Her eyes started turning blood red, which caused the Chevalier blood in his veins unable to resist her. Now he knew why Haji had never disobeyed her before, not even when she asked him to take away her life with his hands. It was the Chevalier's instinct from the first place.

"Ok, I'll tell you. He did come here and left a rose, with a blue ribbon tied on it." Kai took the object out of his pocket." It's his, right ? That same night, he came to the Omoro to take his cello case and to ask me to take good care of you. And, he left. Since then, I haven't seen him once, not even sensed his presence. Actually, that night, I didn't see him, either. Just his voice. I tried to catch up with him, but my skill as a Chevalier couldn't match his. Guess I have to keep training, huh ? I'm sorry that I couln't make him stay."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just...disappointed to find that he wasn't the first one I saw when I opened my eyes. Not that I don't miss you, Kai...It's just...." Saya's eyes returned to their normal color, which seemed to release Kai from his invisible pressure.

"It's just that you love him and want him to be with you, am I right ?" Kai finished it off for her. "Don't worry, I undrstand that. Man, he's just one damn lucky guy who earns the love of our 'queen' " Seeing his sister blushed a little, Kai patted her on the head." You haven't changed at all."

"So have you."

"Kai, I'll wait for him, right here" Sai Saya with determination. "Tell everybody that I'm sorry. I have to wait for him, like he has waited for me for many years."

"Can't argue with you, can I ?" _But...what if he doesn't show up ? _Kai kept this thought for himself, not wanting to hurt his queen's feelings.

"At least, change into your clothes. After you're done, I'll give you a hair cut."

"This time, I want my hair long. A small change may surprise him."

"As you wish, my queen."

**PS:** My very first Blood+ fanfic after a long long time I finished the series. This idea has been stored in my head for 2-3 years and refreshed and brought to I'm just lazy, huh ^^

Sorry for any mistakes I made. English isn't my mother tongue after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A monster, am I ?**

Translated lyric from the song _**Last Word **_by **Rentrer En Soi**

I was walking on the streets of Paris, having almost every inch of my body covered by a black cloak. My hands were bandaged, my cello case rested on my back. I knew that now, I looked very much like a zombie in those horror movies people seemed to enjoy. Ghosts, zombies, mummies, vampires, demons... things that could only scared children and those with no guts. What we had been through for all these years, fighting Chiropterans and all, weren't some thing movie producers could imagine.

It was in the mid afternoon, the time when I should not come out of my shelter. I did, anyway. Watching the sunlights reflecting on the glass skyscrapers, contemplating this city shining gloriously, this was a hobby I found myself hard to get rid of. There was something in this city that would always attract you, amaze you and no matter how many countries you had gone to, it would never fail to capture your heart. Day or night, Paris had its own charm.

_Cherished by the circling sun and the sinking moon_

_The silver sunlight sways_

However, I soon realized that walking on the streets at this time was a terrible mistake. When a little boy bumped against me, the hood fell off, revealing what I was trying to hide from the entire world. So horrified by what he had just seen, the boy ran to his mother, shouting and crying : "Mommy, it's a monster !". That was when my instinct urged me to disappear at once. No more trouble needed.

"A monster am I ? "

I kept asking myself the same question everytime I happened to find my twin starring at me in the mirror. Years ago, it was just my right arm. Now, half of my face and body had lost their human form. They were, like what the boy said, monstrous. That day, at MET, I was supposed to die. No regret. All I could say was that I was more than willing to have sacrificed my life for her. All I knew was that I could not let her die. She still had a bright future waiting for her, a loving family to welcome her back, a dream for her to fulfill. And I, all I had was her.

_The prayer on the bright sun cherishes the emptiness_

_There are no words for the sadness_

_My heart hurts because you are drifting away from me_

It would have been better if I had just died, along with that Chevalier of Diva. But, somehow, the Chiroteran power inside kept me alive. Days, months or even years, I couldn't tell how much time it had taken for me to get myself out of what had been known as one of the best theatre in the world. I did survive, but I was no longer the Haji she knew. Everything came with a price. Half of my body had been crushed, only to regenerate in Chiroteran form. With this form, I was degraded from the rank of Chevalier. For someone who desperately tried to cling on to the edge of life, it was an acceptable cost.

_Time tell me that this is the end_

_My heart hurts_

_I sink in solitude_

What kept me from tearing off my head from all these years was a smile of her, the queen I served, the girl I treasured more than myself, the reasons for me to continue my shameful life. Every year, I came to her tomb to make sure she was enjoying her peacefun sleep. Of course she was. She had her family, people who cared deeply for her. She had a new Chevalier to protect and take care of her after she woke up. Kai would be a better Chevalier than myself, since he was abble to give her smiles and happiness, things that I couldn't give her no matter how I wished to.

I doubted that she would ever need me anymore.

_Why is it that when I picture your smile, tears fill my eyes_

_My heart hurts because you are drifting away from me_

_Never to see you again_

_Never even to touch_

_I lose focus on the meaning to live_

_I lose sight of reason to believe_

Still, I wanted to see her. Wanted to be with her.

I just, couldn't.

**Author's note :** This chapter is kind of short since I'm not good at writing angst, and I don't like to write it, either.

Again, sorry for any mistakes I made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : I want to see you**

"I want to see you" whispered Saya, who was sitting alone on the stairs leading to the Miyagusuku's tomb. It had been about a week since her awakening and still, there was not single sign of him showing up. She had told Kai that she would wait for him to come. But now, she doubted she could any longer.

"Don't you want to be with me, Haji ?"

It was raining heavily. Despite that, she kept sitting there, allowing the cold water to soak her body. She knew she was crying, although she couldn't tell whether the water on her cheeks was her tears or the rain.

She should have felt cold but she didn't. This was nothing compared to the frigid hollow in her heart. Deep inside, she tried to convince herself that what she was doing was in vain, though, she still bet on a small chance that he would hear her call and come for her. The warmness of his body, the safety his arms brought to her when he embraced her, the loving gaze he gave her when he looked into her eyes and the sweetness of his blood on her tongue. She wanted everything. Most of all, she wanted him back.

"Saya..."

The rain suddenly stopped as an umbrella was broght upon her head. It was Kai, her brother, and now, her Chevalier. He quickly took off his jacket to to wrap in her soaked figure.

"Let's go home, Saya. Before you catch a cold. "

"No, I must stay here, I must wait for him !" The red queen shook her head stubbornly, ignored her brother's thoughtfulness.

"If he comes, he will know where to find you. Don't be silly and torture yourself anymore !"

" Why...tell me, Kai !... Why wouldn't he want to see me ?" Unable to surpress her feelings, the queen bursted into tears. Tears poured down her cheeks, which were already wetted by the rain.

Itit tore the Chevalier's heart to see his queen in such a melancholy state. It hurt even moreto know that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. What he could do now was to embrace her into his arms, hoping to share a bit of her sorrow. They stayed like that for minutes, with an umbrella over their heads, until her cry became a quiet sob. The queen, exhausted by hunger and desolation, finally passed out on her Chevalier's lap.

"Just sleep for a while. I'll carry you home."

…

" Kai, have you seen my new dress ? I brought it the day before and now, I can't find it anywhere." Asked Rikku, who was rushing down the stair. With deep-blue eyes and black hair down her waist, it was like her mother, Diva, had come back to life.

" Jeez, can you ever call me 'papa', for just once ? " Kai snarled.

" Can't help! " Rikku grinned. " You aren't looking the way you should be. My friends thought you were my boyfriend." Despite her real age, which was over 30, Rikku still acted like a teenage girl, not to mention the fact that she still went to school, again and again ( different schools, of course ). It was hard to find someone who enjoyed going to school so much like Rikku.

A small sigh was heard and then came the answer Rikku wanted.

" Rikka took both your dress and hers to the laundry. She said she would take it after her violin class."

" Thanks, Kai." Rikku smiled mischievously. " You know, we may call you 'papa' someday, if you find a 'mama' for us." Sid the blue-eyed girl before she ran to the outside. Grabbed a bite to eat, as usual.

" Stop making so much noise, will ya ? Your aunt is sleeping up there."

Guessed she wasn't listening.

Kai went back to the kitchen to prepare ome food. It wasn't like any mambers of this family needed normal food. They just enjoyed it. Kai liked bentou, Rikka liked salads or any healthy food that helped her keep in shape ( Kai doubted if she would ever gain a single pound ). Rikku's favorite was French-fries. The younger twin realized that not only did they ever get any older, they never gain weight. It was good to be Chiropteran queens. And Saya ? What did she enjoy ? Would sleeping in a cocoon for 30 years changed her taste ?

…

The chatter got louder and louder and Kai knew what it meant : Rikka got back from her violin class and the twins began their endless gossip. Mostly about boys. And movies.

It seemed that Rikka was keen on music. She took lessons of almost every kind of instrument, except drum and triangle. In Kai's opinion, cello was her best.

" Nee Kai, could we go to the party tomorrow ?" Asked Rikka, using the cutest voice she had. " We were invited"

" What did we say about parties at night ? " Somehow, being a father of two teenage-looking girls/ Chiropteran queens was a real pain in the neck.

" We promise we'll be home on time"

"You guys always promise !"

" Not this time. So, please !!! "

"Please !!!"

_Not the puppy eyes again !! Jeez, these girls always know how to use their secret weapon against me._

" New guy ? How about those two who came here last week ? " Said Kai, frowning.

" We're done !" Rikku explained " Too childish !"

" Too rude !" Rikka continued.

" They even had ice-cream on their suit !" The irls said in unison.

" Oh boy !!" How unlucky they were to have met his daughters. Kai truly felt sorry for the poor guys. These girls inherited their mother's cruelty, only in a different way.

" This time will be different. He's a French guy !" Rikku said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Before the girls went into their private talkshow of this 'new guy', Kai managed to cut in with a sentence.

" Excuse me ? What 'French guy' ? "

" Joel. Didn't we tell you about that. He's uncle Joel's son."

Joel's son. Kai remembered the girls telling him once. Guessed he hadn't paid much attention back then.

" Don't worry, Kai. David will go with us. " Rikka reassured.

" Alright, alright. David's a dependable guy. I guess I can trust him."

" That means we can go ? " Said both girls in excitement.

" Be home before 10 PM ! Or you'll be grounded for a month ! "

" Nee Rikka. We finally have a chance to met him. He's been studying in Frech the whole time. If he's really cute, I may make him my Chevalier."

" Hey, what about me ? "

" You've got David already !" Rikku retorted. " He always likes you."

" Hey girls, did I just hear the word 'Chevalier' ". Again, Kai managed to cut in.

" Yes, Kai. Do you think it's about time for us to have our own Chevaliers ? " Rikka sait matter-of-factly.

" You two have any idea what a Chevalier is ?"

" We know already." Choosing the words as carefully as she could, Rikku tried her best to act wisely in front of her father. " They're men who share the same blood as ours, who aren't affected by time, like us."

" And love us, too." Rikka finished her sister's line with a blush on her cheeks.

" And you two will have to go into your hibernation like your aunt. "

" They'll wait for us to wake up, like what you've been doing for aunt Saya for all these years. Aren't you a Chevalier yourself ? "

These girls… They always knew the best way to outsmart him. Sometimes, in frot of them, Kai had to think of himself as a dumbass. Held up his hands in defeated, Kai said :

" OK, OK, I give up. Just make sure you guys don't make them Chevaliers against their will.

" Promised."

As the girls continued their conversation, Kai went back to what he hadn't finished earlier : the meal.

" Nee Rikka, I heard that aunt Saya still had a Chevalier other than Kai and our father."

Although Kai and the former members of Red Shield : David and Julia, had told the girls everything they knew about Chiropteran, they had decided to keep the truth about there parents' s a secret. The young queens needn't to know that their father had been killed by their mother's own hands, and their mother had been killed by their aunt.

" I wonder what that Chevalier was like "

" Much cooler than our Kai, I bet. "

…

Saya was dreaming again. This time, it was a beautiful dream. He had heard her call and came for her. He took her hand and fulfilled her true wish : travelling around the world. No more Chiropteran. No more Diva and her Chevaliers. No more death, no more sorrow. Just him and her. Together.

This dream was so beautifull. Too beautiful that she couldn't believe it was true. Saya soon realized that was only her drem when she awoke to find herself in her room, something she had long abandoned. To her surprise, this room was still clean and neat. Kai seemed to take good care of it, all prepared to welcome her back. Saya felt a little regretful as she recalled the selfish way she had been toward Kai. Hoped Kai would forgive her for that.

It was already night. She had been sleeping for hours and now, no matter how much she tried to ignored, her stomach behan to crumble. She hadn't eaten anything, except Kai's blood, for the last few days.

Suddenly…

Her heart almost stopped when she heard a melody being played in the next room. If this was just a random melody, it wouldn't struck her heart this much…

But it was "Prelude"- her favorite piece, the one she had taught him long ago, the one her ears always yearned to hear

When Saya rushed through the door, she bumped into Kai, who was carrying a large tray of food to her room. Thanks to his Chevalier power, Kai was able to balance himself.

" What's your rush, Saya ? I knew you are hungry but this door won't taste good. "

" Kai, you hear it too ?

" Hear what ? "

" The music. The one he used to play for me. He has come back, hasn't he ? "

Disappointing her was the last thing Kai wanted to do. However, he didn't see the point in lying to her, either.

" No, he hasn't. That was Rikka practicing in her room. Strange, it seemed to be her favorite piece, too."

" I see." Saya said, lying back to her bed. Silence filled the small space between them. Kai knew it so well that eventhough it was quiet, his sister was actually sobbing. And yet, he didn't know what to say to solace her.

" Do you think…maybe…. He doesn't want to be with me anymore ? ". Surprisingly, it was Saya who broke the silence.

" He will never, Saya. From the short time I've known him, I can be sure that he wil certainly not want to abandon you. As a man or a Chevalier."

" You think so ? "

" Of course I do, Saya. He and I my not have much in common but I know for one thing, you're our one and only family that we love and vow to protect. Er, beside the two trouble-makers that Diva had left us with."

" Trouble-makers, you say ? "

You have no idead, Saya. You have no idea."

"Uhm, this is delicious. I don't know about other tings, but your cooking has improved alot." Feeling less deoressed, Saya began to eat the food Kai had brought for her.

" It was an honor to be complimented by my queen". He teased.

" Stop it, Kai. I almost choke."

" I've made up my mind. If he doesn't come to me, then I will find him, even if it costs me my entire active period." Said the red-eyed queen with determination.

" Now that's the Saya I know. But first. Finish your meal. And don't go without spending a few days with our friends and nieces. Dad didn't taught us to be rude."

" Hai, brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Summer Day**

" Nee, aunt Saya, what does your Chevalier look like ?" Asked the young queen with eagerness.

It was in the morning and the Chiropteran family was gathering in the dining room, ready for a hot, delicious and normal breakfast. Except Kai since he has to be in the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

" He must look cooler than Kai. He must. Kai is no more than a disaster of fashion. He hasn't updated his wardrobe for a century." Added the other queen, followed by her sister's string of laughters.

" Hey, the fact that I'm in the kitchen doesn't mean I can't hear you guys badmouthing about me. No dessert for you two, Rikka and Rikku."

" Meanie !! " Said both girls in unison.

" Jeez, next time, lower your voice, Rikku ! "

" I can still hear that."

For someone who hadn't enjoyed the happy atmosphere of family for years like Saya, this moment was truly invaluable. "Haji will like it." She thought, eyes closing to imagine when she got Haji back and they could be together forever.

" Aunt Saya, you haven't answered us."

" Please, we're so curious."

" Uhm...he's tall, has long, dark hair, pale skin. He's not muscular but not skinny, either. He's lean." Saya blushed slightly as she reminisced the warmth of his body when he held her in his arms, so close that she could even feel his skin underneath his shirt.

" He must be very handsome ! " Said both girls with admiration.

" Uhm... that's not... really..." This time Saya blushed even harder. Her Chevalier was indeed very handsome. There were times when they walked on the street, Saya noticed many girls secretly followed and admired her Chevalier. There must have been some reason why the first Joel had chosen him to be her mate. If Joel had wanted to test her reproduction, he would have just simply picked some random man, probably a male servant in the mansion. Why had he had to go so far as to raise a little boy till he grew up ?

" Aunt Saya, you're blushing. " Rikka said matter-of-factly.

" No, I'm not ! " Saya protested.

" Yes, you are ! As red as a tomato. Kai, please tell her that it's true. " Said the other queen with amusement. Despite the fact that none of these girls were in teenage and they were aunt and nieces, they were taking like three teenagers discussing about a hot guy at school.

" Stop teasing your aunt ! Because that's my job ! " Declared the redhead Chevalier, who was bringing many dishes and putting them on the table. There were all their favorite, sandwiches for the the twins, bentou with boiled egg for Saya and fried rice for himself. And last, a cup of blood for each of them.i

" Not you too, Kai ! "

" Kai, you met aunt Saya's Chevalier, right ? Is he handsome ? "

" All I know is that he has problems with facial muscles. He never smiles once."

" Kai's just being jealous. " Rikku hissed.

" I wonder how our father was like."

Rikka's sudden question startled both Kai and Saya. The twins had never asked about this before.

" Why don't we ask aunt Saya ? He was Chevalier, too. Like Kai and the cool guy. "

The girls decided to call Haji 'the cool guy' since they didn't know his name and assumed that he was cool and handsome.

" He was... a sweet, loving guy. He loved to cook and cooked very well. He used to made lunch for me." Saya refered to Riku as 'guy' instead of 'boy' to hide the fact that their father was merely a 14-year-old boy, who hadn't got himself a girlfriend.

" And our mother ? " Rikku added.

" She was a beautiful and great singer." _And she wanted to make me her Chevalier. _This time, it was Kai who answered. " Why sudden brought this up ? "

" Because this is the first time we've met aunt Saya, who's closest in relationship with our parents."

" She used to be the first one to pick you up when you were born. You just don't remember since you were just two crying and eating machine back then. But you'll have plenty of time to ask her later. Right now, finish your breakfast so you won't be late. Moreover, I have to start the restaurant at 8:00. No one likes to be kept waiting."

" Late for what ? "

" We want aunt Saya to meet our boyfriends...oops " Soon realized that she had just said something she shouldn't, Rikku brou a secght a hand to her mouth.

" Rikku ! It's supposed to be a secret. Now we can't surprise her anymore."

" Boyfriends ? " Saya asked.

" Some guys they want to be their Chevalier." Kai explained.

" What ? Kai, they couldn't..."

" Relax, Saya. Creating Chevalier, it's like the queen's aldult humans choose their sprouse and get married. Not that we can stop them. Besides, these guys aren't strangers. They're David's and Joel's son."

" David's son and Joel's son ? "

" Yes. Eight months after you had gone into hibernation, Julia gave to him. Also named David. I didn't know David was so sneaky. Our David ! "

" Joel got married ? "

" No, not yet. Joel said that a man like him couldn't have children, couldn't make any woman happy. Therefore, he's still single. This son is actually a result of cloning technology. Law forbids that bur he somehow managed to do it. The boy's probably 20 now. So, when you meet this Joel, don't be so surprise."

" I see. Things' ve changed since I was in the cocoon."

" Maybe. But one thing will never change : This is your family and they're still your friends. We're always to support you."

" Thanks , Kai ! " Although she was lowering her head, Kai could see hints of water sparkling in th corners of her eyes. _" And you're always our Saya."_

...

Saya enjoyed the day with her nieces and their boyfriends, Joel and David. During her long lifetime, she had known some men under the name of David. But this David was somehow different. He inherited the tall figure and calm attidute from his father, although he was funnier and less serious. He also inherited the intelligence and beauty of his mother, Julia. It wouldn't surprise Saya that he was working for Red Shield hospital, a hosptal opened under the name of Goldschmidt and 'our food provider', like Kai said. Joel, on the other hand, reminded her of the young leader of Red Shield, who used to support her during her battle with Diva. Polite, calm and gentle. Just like the former Joel. But, the most important thing was they got along well with Rikka and Rikku., although they knew these girls were never normal 16-year-old girls no matter how much they looked like. They were Chiropterans, creatures that fed on blood. And yet, they were accepted. Suddenly, she thought of Diva, the cruel, evil and poor sister, who had been born to the same mother as her. Though Diva had killed Joel, Riku and many innocent people, Saya could never bring herself to hate her. Diva deserved more sympathy and love than hate. If only they hadn't been separated that day at the Zoo, things would have been far different. Diva and her would have been all happy and together like Rikka and Rikku.

…

In the evening, they all gathered at Omoro, with Joel and David, to have dinner. After 30 years of practicing, Kai's cooking skill had improved tremendously as he was the chef of Omoro.

" So Rikka, I heard that you can play music ? " Saya asked the older twin, who was blessed with maroon eyes, like hers.

" Uhm… I can play piano, cello, guitar and I'm studying violin. Kai thinks I play cello the best. Since I can't sing beautifully like Rikku, I think it would be better if I can play some kinds od instrument."

The blue-eyed queen smiled at her sister's compliment, her eyes shining with pride. Not only did the girl inherit her mother's look, she also inherited her mother's talent.

" The night before, I heard you play some piece. "

" Oh, it's 's Prelude. My favorite. When I was 7, I heard it for the first time and I totally liked it. "

" You heard it on TV ? "

" From a strange man. " Rikku quickly answered. " We both saw him. Playing his cello on the street, under the moonlight. Back then, we didn't know much, but we could feel that he kind of… lonely " Pausing a second, the younger twin managed to find the right word.

" That was also the reason why I've studying music. I hope that someday, I'm able to play that well. " Rikka added.

What the girls had just said made Saya's heart shudder. Cello. Alone. These descriptions matched him perfectly.

" Why have you guys never told me about this ? " Kai complained.

" You would have scolded us for staying late if we told you. " Rikka said matter-of-factly.

" Did you see his face ? What did he look like ? " Hasty as her voice was, the queen found her heart beating at the same speed.

" We were watching through the window and it was dark so we couldn't see clearly. Besides, he was wearing some sort of robe. "

" Then, how did you know that he was a man ? " His sister's strange reaction caugt Kai's interest. They were probably thinking about the same thing.

" When he stood up, he was very tall. No woman could be that tall. " Rikka replied.

" Unless that was a super woman. " Rikku intened to crack a joke but found out that her adopted father and aunt weren't laughing, so she decided this wasn't the right time. Her sister, David and Joel just smiled so that she wouldn't feel embarrassed.

….

The rest of the dinner was spent in quiet. Though they didn't know the reason, they all realized that Saya wasn't in a good mood. Only Kai knew why.

" You think that was him ? " Kai asked, while putting the last plate into the dish washer. The boys and girls were outside watching TV, therefore, there were just Kai and Saya in the kitchen.

" I don't know. Just a feeling. "

" It could be any guy. He isn't the only one who can play the cello. "

" I know. I just can't shake that thought off my mind. "

" You're leaving tomorrow ? " Kai changed the subject.

" I've prepared everything I need. "

" Don't you think it's little too soon ? I mean, you haven't dropped by to see how David and Julia were doing. Okamura, Mao and Lulu have just returned from their trip to Tibet. Who would imagine that Lulu could be able to make this far ? Maybe, she can live the way we can. Moses and the others would be very happy to know this. "

" Please tell them that I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer. The more I stay, the more I feel that he's drifting away from me.

"I'll visit them when I come back. With Haji." Saya said firmly.

" You won't let anything slow you down, huh ? OK, just don't forget these ! " Kai pointed at the blood bags didguised as normal juice bags. " And these. " He gave a cellphone and a credit card with her name on it. " I've save my number as well as our friends' "

" You're more and more like Dad, Kai. " Saya smiled. " I remember that Dad used to stuffed my packback with many things when I went on a field trip. "

" If you're a father of two trouble-makers, you will understand. " Kai shrugged his shoulders.

" Don't forget to phone me, OK ? "

" I won't. "

------

Thanks for reading this story and all of your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : A friend from the past**

As she set her feet on the ground, she was soon welcomed by the damp, hot atmosphere, which wasn't really comfortable at first. The last time she had come to this country, the feeling wasn't much different. The summer in Vietnam was even harsher than in Okinawa. But after she got used to it, she found that it was tolerable.

" I will come back with Haji . "

That was the promise she had made with Kai and the others when they had seen her off at the airport. To tell the truth, she didn't know where to find him, so, she decided to come to every countries she and Haji had visited during their battles with Chiropterans. Starting with Vietnam.

In fact, Saya doubted that she could find Haji here. This place held the most painful memories of them. Here, in 1972, she had gone berserk and killed many innocent people. She had even tried to kill him, resulting in cutting his right arm off, leaving him a wound that never healed. Thirty yearls later, she had been out of control again and injured him as well as those members of Red Shield. Although willing to sacrifice their life for her was the oath every members of Red Shield shared, she couldn't help but feeling deeply guilty about it. Saya wondered if those had been hurt by her would ever forgive her.

This country had changed alot sinc her last visit. Changing was inevitable in this world. Okinawa had changed. Kai had changed. Vietnam had changed. Even Saya found herself different from the person had been thirty years ago. Would Haji change, too ? More importantly, would what he had told her that night ever change ?

The heat struck her and she soon realized that walking on the steet in mid afternoon wasn't a wise idea. Quickly, she settled herself in a nice-looking coffee shop. Ordered herself a lemon juice, Saya sat quietly by the window the coolness the AC brought and the view outside. And then...

"Saya... ? "

Saya turned her head around as she heard a voice call her name, so surprised that there was someone who knew her name here. In front of her stood a woman in her middle-age, dressed in dark purple aodai. Her hair was no longer black like young girls's s and she had wrinkles round her eyes but they just complimented her sophisticated and aristocratic look. Her eyes, although being hidden beside the glasses, shone brilliantly. Saya knew those eyes. They belonged to a young girl she had known thirty years ago. The girl she had shared room with. The girl who had been kind enough to lend her a dress to wear in the ball. The girl who had been her best friend in Vietnam.

"... Sorry, I mistook you with someone else. Someone I knew a long time ago. " The girl now turned woman heaved out a sigh of disappointment.

" Min ? "

The woman's eyes widened in disbelief. At first, she thought she was mistaken. This young girl looked exactly the same as her old friend. A friend who had left her school without saying goodbye. Where she had gone to remained a mystery. If her friend was still alive, she would be in the same age as Min. There was no possibility this girl could be her. But how could she know her name ?

" Excuse, how did you know my name ? Except... " She took a pause. " Are you... Saya ? "

There was silence between them. Min was too confused to say anything. Saya, on the other hand, didn't know how to answer. I she admited she was Saya, how would she explain why she looked so ridiculously young despite her age ? She couldn't not tell Min that she was a queen of some rare species and not human. But she couldn't think of any acceptable lie to tell. Telling Min that she was Saya's daughter ? Min wouldn't believe it.

" Are you really Saya ? " Min, after a few minutes, mangaed to calm herself down. " Please tell me ! It's very important to me. "

It was indeed very important to Min. For all these years, Min couldn't forget what had happened on that night : Saya in the torn blood-stained dress, holding a sword, her eyes glowing red. Saya had disappeared together with the man Min had assumed ' the phantom gardener '. Her effort of trying to find Saya had been vain, all Min could have found was an old old picture of a couple looking the same as Saya and ' the phantom gardener '. Nothing more. It was like her friend had vanished into the air.

Saya just nodded, avoiding eye contact with Min.

" Saya, I've finally found you !! " All of sudden, the woman turned back to be the young, warm-heartedgirl Saya had known. Min hugged her tightly, completely ignored other people in the shop.

" Min... They're looking at us. "

" Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't believe that I meet you here. " Min took a seatopposite to Saya's.

" Me neither. " Saya admited.

" There're many things I want to ask you. But first, that night, where did you go ? I asked everyone in the school, even Mrs. Lee and no one had a clue. Did you come back to Okinawa ? Why didn't you tell us ? At least we could have a farewell party. "

Saya just smiled. There was something that time couldn't change. Min was still like a girl of thirty years ago, a little talkative but kind and friendly. A true friend.

" I had urgency. I always felt sorry that I didn't have time to say goodbye. "

" You made me thought that the phantom gardener took you away. Thanks God that you're safe ! " Min took Saya's hands in hers and squeezed slighty and chuckled. " It surprises me that you still look the same and I've become... old. "

" You're not old, Min, just more mature. It's very complicated to explain why I look this way. Please Min, I didn't want lie to you but there's something that can't be explained naturally. "

" I see. If it's something you can't tell me then I won't insist. From the way you looked tht night, I knew that you were somehow... different. And when I found an old picture of a couple that looked like you and the phantom gardener, I had more reason to believe. But that is not a matter. No matter who or what you are, you're still my friend and I'm so glad to see you again. "

" Thanks, Min. " Saya said, feeling warm in her heart.

" What brought you back to Vietnam ? "

" I'm trying to find someone. Someone who is important to me. "

" The phantom gardener ? "

" How do you know ? "

" I don't know. Just guess. Like woman's instinct. He and you disappeared that night, together. You know, it made almost every girls in the school heart-broken. You must see Anna Marie's face at that time. She was so pissed off after having herself rejected by the man in white, and even the phantom gardener left the school. Her dream of finding the real 'Phantom' shattered. "

" He went off... somewhere else and I don't really know where to find him. I just assume that he may appear in some place we've gone to during our journey.

Everytime she thought or talked about Haji, her eyes started to blur as tears were bot to fill her eyes. Everytime she thought or talked about him, it was a challenge to her whether she could control her feelings. Saya lowered her head to hide hints of water at the corners of her eyes.

" Saya... My instinct tells me that there's a strong connection between two people who love each other. If you truly love him, you can think the way he thinks, feel the way he feels. You will find him. You will, Saya. "

" Min, thank you. " Finally, Saya saw a hint of hope. Did she truly love him, truly want to be with him ? The answer was 'yes'. After several years, time had built up her courage to admit her feelings toward him. And now, this time, she wouldn't let anything come between them. She would find him and bring him home.

" If you need any help, don't hesitate to call me. "

A small card was given.

" You know, you look a lot more beautiful when you smile. The Saya I know is the Saya who smiles. "

" And the Min I know is the Min who is always a good friend. Maybe a little bit talkative but that's fine. "

They both laughed as the short time they had been together at Lycee was recalled.

" I was so childish back then. I thought that I could marry Saya's brother. My husband won't be happy to know this. Tell me, do you have any kids ? "

" Uhm...no ". Saya blushed slightly when she thought about having kids, just like when Min had asked about her ' first kiss ' with Haji. " But I have two nieces. They live with my brother. "

" Just curious, is it true that everyone in your family is like you. I mean, looking so young despite the age ? "

" Sort of. " Saya replied, momentarily thinking about her two Chevalier- brothers.

" How amazing !! I always envied of you since you didn't gain weight despite eating so much. Now I envy of you since you stay young despite the age. "

" Min... "

" Just kidding. Saya, do you want to stay at my house for a few days ? I'll show you round the city. "

" Thanks, Min, but I'm afraid I can' more time passed, the more I fear that he's drifting away from me. I'm really sorry. "

" That's OK, Saya. You have something important to do. Promise me, when you find him, you two must come back here and pay me a visit. "

" You have my word for that. "

---

Note : That's the end of chapter 5. Haji's still nowhere to be found. I've finished chapter 7 in my notebook but I'm so busy with work that it takes me time to type and edit the chapters. Sorry for the late update.

In fact, Min's name is spelled " Minh " and pronouned " Ming " in Vietnamese. Min is actually Chinese translation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The world we are in

Saya wallked the streets, deciding to have a small sightseeing. The heat had cooled down and the breeze was playing with flocks of her hair. Just like any modern cities in the world, Hanoi did not sleep at night. Neon lights, panels… colored the streets while noises of all kinds filled the space. Tonight the streets were even more crowded as it was Saturday. Young couples were everywhere, chatting, hugging and even kissing, no one paid a single attention to a young, beautiful but lonely girl not accompanied by any men. Looking at the look on those faces, Saya let out a mental sigh. If Haji were with her, she would not look less happy than any girls around here.

" If you truly love him, you can think the way he thinks; feel the way he feels "

Her mind was flooded with thoughts about what Min had told her earlier. Saya loved Haji, that was true. She wanted to see Haji again, that was also true. But would she be able to think the way he thought, feel the way he felt ? Now thinking about it, Saya knew too little about him. Haji had been her companion for over a hundred year and yet, she barely knew his name. She knew his name was Haji but she did not know his last name. She did not know anything about his family or where he had come from. She did not know what he had done during her sleep. She had never asked him about those things. Back at the Zoo, she had always been busy practicing her swordsmanship, riding a horse or choosing the right dress. Then, on her journey, she had been busy chasing after Diva and eliminating Chiropterans. She had always been insensitive to his feelings. It was him who always cared for her, always protected her, always thought for her best, always knew her. And her, she had never done anything for him, except robbing him off his time, dragging him into her war with Diva and hurting him, physical and mentally. He was always the giver and she was always the receiver.

…

Saya was so lost in her thoughts that she did not know her feet had led her to an old town, where seemed to be rather quiet compared to the rest of this city. She hadn't left Hanoi since she couldn't decide her next destination. She had thought of Russia but it was immediately shaken off her head. She was not sure that Haji was in Russia; this place did not hold many special memories after all. Roaming the world searching for her dear Chevalier was her first and possibly not a wise idea. So she took the time to think carefully about what Min had told her, which could shed some lights on her clueless mind right now.

Vietnam had once been a colony of France. Until now, there were still some traces of France left in this country. This old town was a clear example. The designs and structures of houses and streets resembled those she had observed in Paris, during her battle with Diva. That time, Saya had sunk into deep depression because of Irene's tragic death. Haji had shown her his favorite place to comfort her.

" When people were fast asleep, I could walk along the street all night. Without sleep, all alone."

While she was snuggling in her warm cocoon, Haji walked the street, dealing with his loneliness, all by himself. It was so unfair that she had her hibernation of thirty years and he could never close his eyes, even for a few seconds.

"The feeling of cobblestones under my feet, the scent of damp air, the noise of distant car horns, and the cries of animals… "

Right now, she could smell the scent of humid air melted in the breeze, hear the sound of her boots on cobblestones, vehicles running from distant and the cries of crickets signifying summer. Loneliness struck her heart like a sharp needle. She wondered if she could really feel the pain which Haji had to endure for several decades.

" Even when I could not see you there, could not feel you there, mysteriously, I could still feel you. And then I found the answer. Just as I needed to be at this place at that time, you need something as well, Saya"

Something emerged in her head. Paris was always Haji's favorite place. Could he be at that place ?

Even though there was no guarantee that she could find Haji there, as long as she had a clue, as long as she had a hope, she would never give up. Just as Haji had never given up on her.

The thought warmed her heart, encouraged her on her journey to bring back the one she loved.

…

" Kai, aunt Saya has a call for you ! " Rikku rushed into the kitchen, holding the phone in her hand.

" Bentou for table 1, sushi for table 2 and yakisoba for table 4. And two beers for the men in table 6. " Kai took the phone from his daughter and gave her a huge tray of food and drinks in return, which Rikku gave a frown upon. It was the most crowded time of the day and Kai wouldn't make it without abusing his Chevalier's speed a little. He had thought of hiring a few helpers but he would rather be as busy as a bee than having his family's little secret exposed to the outside world. Rikku and Rikka could only help him by serving the customers. This kitchen was a sanctuary that he never allowed these two lubbers to mess up.

" Hello Saya. So you left Vietnam. I see. Next is Paris, right ? Thanks, we're doing fine at home. "

Their conversation was short. From Kai's response Rikku could figure out what they were talking about. Her aunt had left Vietnam. She probably asked about how things were at home and informed Kai her next destination. Nothing special.

…

Later, when Omoro was closed, they had time to gather around the TV, enjoying their favorite drama. Rikku, after hearing Kai and Saya, came up with an idea. Without Kai's notice, the blue-eyed girl whispered into her sister's ear and finally, they decided to speak to their father.

" Kai, about what aunt Saya told you… "

" Not much. She told me she's heading to Paris. " Kai replied dully, paying little attention to the girls since his mind all focused on the TV screen. " Turns out Frederick is her lost father. I thought he cares for her because he likes her or something. Che, they really know how to spoil the romance. "

" I, no, both Rikku and I, think you should go to Paris for aunt Saya."

" Huh ? " Kai was a bit surprised. " Saya didn't ask me to. "

" Even though she didn't ask you, you should come for her. She's alone in a strange country, what if she needs help ? "

" She's not alone. We have some friends here. Like Joel. She can come to him if she needs help. "

" But you're her Chevalier. " Rikku emphasized. " Her only Chevalier now. "

" Beside, you haven't taken time to pay your friends a visit, have you ? How long have you not been out of Okinawa ? " Rikka added.

" Hey, it's you two and the restaurant that has taken all my time. Moreover, if I leave, who will take care of Omoro ? "

" We will. " Rikku quickly replied, not taking a second to consider.

" We are mature and responsible adults, who are totally capable of taking care of Omoro and ourselves while you're away. "

" Aren't my ears deceiving me ? " Kai laughed with sarcasm.

" We're being serious, Kai. " Rikku pouted, arms folding on her chest.

" Are you sure about that ? " Kai adjusted his tone so that he, too, sounded serious. " You two can take care of the business ? "

The twin nodded, showing Kai their utmost determination.

" I did plan to come to Saya but I worry about you two and Omoro. Now, I think I can take a trip to Paris. I want to check how Joel's doing too. "

" Yes, Kai ! We won't let you down ! Just count on us ! "

" By the way, could you talk to uncle Joel about…uhm… Joel being my Chevalier ? " Rikku was hesitated.

" Wait a minute ! Something's fishy here. Is that the real reason you want me to go to Paris ? "

" No, just a part of it. " Rikku smiled apologetically.

" Did you ask Joel yet ? "

" Yes and he agreed. I didn't force him. "

" Why didn't he tell his father himself ? "

" I'm afraid… We're afraid… uncle Joel may… you know what I mean. Since you're friends, it will be much easier to talk about this matter. "

" Fine, I'll tell him " Kai sighed. " And you, Rikka ? How's thing going between you and David ? "

The red-eyed girl replied with a triumphant smile.

" We've told his parents. Aunt Julia was a little surprised but she accepted it positively. Uncle Davis was hesitant at first but finally, he was convinced. "

" That was easier than I thought. " Thought Kai.

" Then, I'll leave tomorrow. Be sure not to burn Omoro while I'm away. "

" We're not kids anymore ! " Said the girls in unison.

" If something happens, call me immediately, OK ? "

" You worry too much. " Rikku laughed.

" Like an old man. " Rikka teased.

" That's because I'm an old man. "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Encounter Pt.1

Another day had passed without his knowing. In fact, time did not matter to him anymore. Humans treasured time since their time was limited. They needed time to achieve their many goals in life. Even when most of those goals were fulfilled and their lives had reached their limits, they still wanted more time, simply to be in this world a little longer, simply to live. The longer they lived, the more objectives to reach. And he was different. He was timeless. He never aged, never died and never knew how waste it was to let time pass meaninglessly. Such sarcasm that someone who had neither wishes nor intentions led an eternal life while others were bound to the circle of life. What could he do then ? He had no family, no relatives ( even if he had had, they would have all died a century ago ), no friends. She was his everything but he could not bring himself to return to her. When the war was over, his role as her Chevalier, her protector, also ended. What she needed now was not protection, she needed family, friends, joy and happiness, things he was able to give her.

He was useless now. Like a piece of junk that could not be recycled. All he could do was hiding himself away from humans, passing the days with his cello. Yes, he still considered himself fortunate that he had his cello. She had taught him to play and every night, he would play that cello. For her and for himself. Every time he touched the bow, he would imagine that she was right here, next to him, head resting on his lap, eyes shut tight for a peaceful dream. With that vision in mind, he allowed himself to melt into the melody.

…

Tonight was a full moon. The beauty of nature urged him to compliment it with a piece. He needed no music sheets. Every things he needed were right in his head. Once again, he was lost in his own world until his Chevalier senses told him that he was not alone. Who could be in this gloomy hall except himself ? Although he could not tell who it was, that intruder was not human. No human would dare to approach this ruined mansion which was once known as "The Zoo". After the incident had happened on Joel's birthday, this place became completely deserted, mostly because of the rumors about ghosts rampaging around here. So this place became his perfect shelter. But now, it was invaded.

Haji stopped playing and looked around cautiously to find a man with blonde curly hair sitting cross-legged in a few feet in front of him. He looked nothing abnormal except he was sitting, no, rather floating, in mid air. This was no doubt a Chevalier's ability. Haji did not know which startled him more : A Chevalier other than Kai and himself or a face he had encountered in the past. A face of someone who should have been dead thirty years ago.

" Why did you stop ? It was a very brilliant performance. " The strange-yet-familiar man gave his compliment as is he did not see the confused look on Haji's face.

" Nathan ! " Haji's voice was low and hoarse, partly caused by his deformed self but mostly by his high tension. All his strength channeled into his two claws, ready for fighting.

" Like thirty years ago, I would like to make myself clear that I am not here to fight. It was a lovely night, don't you see ? " Nathan replied to Haji's strained reaction with his normally amusing tone.

" What do you want ? I saw Saya slash you with her blood that day. "

" What I want, huh ? I just want to enjoy a night… "

He was sitting in front of Haji a few minutes ago but he appeared behind Haji's back within a flash, standing straight and whispering into Haji's ears with an abnormal dark tone, which directly sent a chill sensation down Haji's spine.

"… and to see how Saya's Chevalier is doing. "

Haji turned around just as the same speed, right claw aimed for Nathan's neck, trying to decapitating him. Nathan did not even intended to dodge, simply raised his hand to caught a full of Haji's wrist. Although Nathan's hand remained in its human form, long and slender fingers hooked his wrist painfully with an undeniably powerful force.

" You' re still the same as thirty years ago. " Seeing Haji's expression, Nathan released his hand, half mocking him.

" What do you really want ? " Haji dropped his claws, seeing no intention or ability to continue the fight and have a chance of winning.

" Like I said, I want to see how Saya's Chevalier is doing. " Nathan dully repeated his sentence with his casual voice.

" What business could you have here with me ? "

" It's my duty to watch over the queens. Thirty years ago, Diva died and Saya went into hibernation, so I took a break. But now she ahs awaken, I think it's time to get back to my job. "

" Saya is not here. " Haji reminded Nathan matter-of-factly. " She's in Okinawa with Kai. "

" In case you didn't know, she has left Japan. "

Haji did not reply but his face shown he was yearning for an answer, an explanation.

" To find her Chevalier ! "

Each and every word coming from Nathan's mouth struck his heart brutally, like a rough hand squeezing his heart hard, suffocating him. Though he could not define what feeling it was, he found his body trembling with non-physical pain.

" She wants to see you. " Nathan continued with sympathetic tone, like the way he had talked about Diva after her demise. " As I can see, you're hiding yourself away from her. "

" I…I can't see her. Not in this form. Beside, she has Kai as her Chevalier now. "

" What do you know of being a Chevalier ? "

Not knowing how to answer, Haji remained silent.

" A Chevalier should never leave his queen's side. He has to be with her for all of eternity, to protect her, to answer her needs. "

" She doesn't need me anymore. " Haji replied sourly.

" Do you really know what she needs ? " "

Nathan's figure had already gone, only his voice echoed in the hallow halls.

" If you can't answer , I can say that you have betrayed your queen. "

Haji sat down on the cold ground, one hand hugging another close to his chest. " I never betray her. "

…

Paris streets were tinted golden with the last sun lights. Sunset was only one hour later and after that, night began on _la Ville Lumière* _. A young girl with raven black hair walked along with a young man by her side, hands lacing together.

" It's been a while since we last walked the street. " The girl said softly.

" To us, thirty years are just ' a while', but to others, it's almost half of their lifetime. "

" Time is sure merciless. " Her tone was full with remorse. " A few days ago, I met Min, my only friend in Vietnam.

" You never told me about her. "

" I don't think it was an important detail. I left the school without saying 'farewell' anyway. "

" Is she doing fine ? "

" Yes, she is. She has a family and children. I think she is living her life to the fullest. "

" Aren't we are ? "

" I think so. But… "

" Don't worry sis. After we find that moron, I'm sure we'll live our life to the fullest. "

" You know, Kai, a man of your age shouldn't say something like 'moron'. " The girl chuckled.

" A man of my age ? Jeez, you're talking like I'm an old man. Ask anyone and they'll say I'm just twenty. "

" They won't if they see your daughters. "

" Now that you mention, I remember that I have two girls and they're probably destroying my Omoro. "

" You don't trust them at all ? They're adults. Sometimes, I think you treat them like they're children. "

" If they act like adults, I'll treat them differently. You have no idea how much of troublemakers they are. "

The young man threw his arm over her shoulders, closing the distance between them. The girl blushed slightly but shown no disapprovals.

" You know, we're looking a lot like a couple here. "

" I don't mind that, do you ? Aren't queen and Chevaliers supposed to be lovers ? " Kai smiled mischievously.

" You're teasing me again ! "

" I have never went out with a girl that isn't my sister or my daughter. Yea, a man of MY age. At least, let people think I'm walking with my girlfriend instead of my sister. "

" Isn't Johana-san your girlfriend ? You never went out with her ? "

" Nah, she dumped me right after we went back to Japan and married to that journalist. She's now happy with her grandchildren. "

" To think about that, time's slowly taking away our friends. The next time I wake up, they're probably no longer in this world. " Saya said ruefully.

" Hey, why suddenly bring this up ? "

" I.. I'm just feel sorry… "

" For whom ? You silly ! " Kai caressed his sister's head. " That's the way humans are. Living their lives to the fullest and accepting their fates when the time comes. That makes their lives meaningful. Even if you try to keep them by your side with your blood, they won't be very happy."

" Then… aren't our existence meaningless since we live forever ? "

" Who said that ? We also live the way we are, to keep their memories all alive. That's one of the reasons I took your blood. "

" That's your promise to them ? "

" Yes. That's also yours. Don't forget that, sis ! "

" I never forget about them, who fought along side us. Because of them, we can live our lives today. "

" We'll never forget. "

…

That's the end of chapter 7. Saya's getting closer to Haji ^^

I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for encouraging me to continue with this story. It's been dropped for about half a year . But I'll finish it. You have my words for that :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Encounter Pt.2

" So, it's been a while. " Said the man whose hair was once rich and brown. He waved his hand slightly at the awaiting maid who stood not so far from his wheel chair. She was quite pretty with blonde hair, fair skin and smokey-blue eyes and dressed in traditional maid outfit. Understood her master's sign, she quietly poured some tea for Saya and Kai.

" Enjoy yourselves. "

" Thanks. "

" I apologize for not being able to pay you a visit since your awaken. "

" Don't worry about that, Joel-san. By the way, How are you doing ? "

" I'm doing fine. " The man replied with his warm and gentle smile, which Saya had remembered so well. " Being unable to walk is quite a disadvantage but once you're used to it, it isn't so uncomfortable like other people imagine. Besides, this cyborg helps me a lot with daily tasks. " Joel pointed at the young and blonde woman standing behind him.

" She's a robot ? " Kai nearly dropped the fine-crafted cup in his hand, not entirely believed in his eyes. Right after he had seen her, he noticed something unusual with this woman. Not only were her eyes blank, they did not blink at all. But Kai could not imagine she was not a living being. She… it was very humanlike.

" I think she prefers being called by her name, Madeline. She's the latest model of Goldschmidt company. We're able to give her a form that resembles human almost perfectly and a highly complex 'brain' that can understand human's simple language. She can follow orders or participate in a casual conversation. "

" She will be very handy at Omoro. " The thought of having a pretty and hard-working waitress at his restaurant made Kai grin from ear-to-ear. The greatest thing was since she was a robot, she needed no salary or health insurance. Compared to a normal worker, this 'Madeline' is simply wonderful.

" The price is 150 thousands euros. Shipping cost is not included. "

Saya could not help but chuckled at her brother's comical expression. The cup fell from his hand to the ground, promising an unpleasant sound. Thankfully, Kai was able to catch it with his super Chevalier's speed. This cup probably cost the entire weekly income of his Omoro, though Joel would probably not charge him for it.

" Yes, I am. But not about the cost. If you really want to have one or two, we can offer you a loan. With interest, of course. "

" I guess that's how your business flourishes. " Kai held up his hands in defeated.

" Saya, I heard from David that Haji isn't with you ? " The young man who now was ripe with age asked with concern.

" That's true. " Saya replied, somewhat sadly. " I'm looking for him. "

" You have any clue of where he can be ? "

" Frankly, I don't. But Haji once told me about his favorite place, which is in Paris. Beside, since Haji grew up in France, this place must have hold a lot of good memories of his. "

" I see. So, when you're in France, don't hesitate to come to my place when you need something. "

" We won't. Thanks, Joel-san. We're like family after all. "

" Speaking of family, have you heard about your son…uhm… " Kai scratched the back of his head, struggling to search for the right words.

" The twins want to make him Chevalier ? "

" You knew already ? Asked Kai, startled. " Rikku said they haven't told you. "

" David's in Japan, you know. Even though we're no longer fighting Chiropterans, we're still Red Shield. Watching over Diva's children is our crucial duty. No one wants that tragedy to repeat itself. "

" I see. So, what do you think of it ? "

" David and Joel are members Red Shield. It's also their duty to take care of those girls. Human's lifespan is limited so it'best that they are looked after by their Chevaliers, the ones closest to them in blood. Moreover, it's not something against their wills. "

" You accept it much easier than they thought. It seems Rikku's worried over nothing. "

" That was also what Davis said when I convinced him. "

" You did ? "

" Our ancestor's sin lays heavy upon our shoulders. I think that's how we can repay her : to ensure her children lead a life full of happiness. "

" I thank you, Joel. On behalf of Diva. "

" You're welcome, Saya. "

…

" I still remember the day Haji, Riku and I walked this street. His favorite place is near. "

That night, Saya and Kai paid a visit to their old house, where they had stayed in their battle against Diva. Although the time was short, one major event happened here still stroke their hearts as they recalled it.

" That time, I tried to keep myself away from you and Riku. Especially you. " Said Saya remorsefully.

" We all felt sorry about Irene's death. But I was so busy cursing my own inability to help her that I forgot you were suffering as much as I was, probably more. "

" You know what Riku told me when we were walking this street ? 'Don't hate yourself' and 'Don't hate Kai-niichan'. "

That boy… he's always the one to get us back together. "

They were silent for a moment, reminiscing their lost brother.

" Do you think… somewhere up there he's watching over us ? " Asked Kai, eyes gazing over the starry sky.

" Saya ? "

Kai looked over to his sister, whose eyes were fixated on an invisible object, red irises shone brilliantly like a raging flame. Those rubies, although seemed mesmerizing to his nature as a Chevalier, actually worried his human's side. The queen's irises never shone for no reasons. Something was tickling her senses.

" What's wrong, Saya ? "

" Did you hear that ? Did you hear that sound ? " Saya said in a low and quiet tone, almost murmured to herself.

" Sound ? " Asked Kai who barely made out Saya's words. " I hear only the sounds of vehicles and people talking ? "

" The sound of cello ! Haji's yearning for me. "

" Are you sure about it ? It's certainly noisy here. "

" There's no time for explanation ! I must go after him. "

Leaving a bewildered Kai, Saya leapt up in a flash. Normally, she was careful enough not to display her power in a highly public place. But when it came to Haji, the queen was surprisingly careless. Watching her faint figure melted into the night, the Chevalier let out a sigh and quickly ran after her.

…

Once in a while, Haji left his shelter and joined the outside world in a brief moment. One could say he was both fond and afraid of the world outside the rusty iron bars that made the cage he reluctantly called 'home'. Terrorizing people with his monstrous look was his worst nightmare and because of that, he kept shielding himself away in this abandoned 'Zoo'. But, being haunted by the ghostly memory of a mansion engulfed in flame and his beloved's agonizing expression every day and night made him desperately crave for the sights and sounds of the living world, which would let him temporarily forget his present state of an undead.

At the darkest corner of the avenue sat a man covered in cloak as black as night. His appearance would give anyone approaching him fright, especially children since he somewhat resembled the boogeyman. On the contrary, the mellow sound of the cello in his embrace seemed to ascend from heaven itself. In this city of lights, there are people like him, lonesome artists who walk the streets and perform their talents not for making a living but solely for their devotion to art.

And he too, was devoting everything in this performance, not for the love of art but for one single woman whose eyes always set his heart ablaze with just a glance.

" Haji…Is that… you ? "

The voice, though shaky and hoarse as the speaker's mind was flooded with emotional tides, was a harsh shot right through his heart. Masking himself with the darkness, he managed to hide his agony.

" Haji. Is that really you ? "

The voice, still choked with tears, was firmer. Her burning crimson irises looked straight at him, strongly demanding an answer.

His eyes shut tight in fear that he would succumb to her gaze and his Chevalier's instinct, Haji quickly turned his back to his queen.

" You have mistaken. " His answer was short and with his deformed voice, he hoped it was enough to fool her.

He was wrong.

" Liar ! I knew it was you. You were calling out for me, why didn't you refuse to see me ? "

Haji did not know his cello a moment ago had instinctively transferred all his crave to his queen's senses. Even now, every cells in his body were shaking violently in excitement of her presence. He had to fight against them all to run away from her. He could never forget her terror-stricken face the first time she had seen his transformation. It did not need to happen twice.

" That man is dead. "

He said in a low tone, but clear enough for her to listen. With all his strength, he escaped from those eyes, leaving her behind, shocked and speechless. He cast one last chance to see tears wetting her pretty face.

It seemed he really had betrayed her.

…

His sister downed on her knees was the only thing Kai saw when arrived at the place. Trying his best to avoid people's attention had made him a little bit slow. Haji had already gone.

" Saya… what happened ? "

" He left me… He doesn't want to see me anymore. " Buried her face in Kai's chest, her overflowing tears dampened his shirt. " Why is that, Kai ? Why is that ? "

" Because he's a damn moron. Running away from someone who 's desperate for his return. I swear when I find him, I'll beat him up like a damn trash bag. "

"He doesn't want to see me anymore.. . "

Her sanity was clouded and she kept repeating those words.

" Then I'll make him see you, Saya. Now we know he's here, he's soon to be found. "

" _If you dare to hurt her again, I'll make sure you regret it. "_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Encounter Pt.3

The night was not young. The moon hung highly in the velvet sky, shining brilliantly and innocently to all human's suffering. Soft breeze carried faint rose fragrance from the garden below her balcony to her chamber, which Joel had prepared especially for her so that she could enjoy the scenery of the whole garden. Lying on a soft and luxurious bed, Otonashi Saya should have been in a deep and peaceful sleep. However, she tossed and she turned around on the bed, her nails gripped tightly on the blanket, her thin eyebrows knitted together and her face was wet.

She was crying in her sleep. The red queen was having a nightmare.

The scene she had seen tonight was rewound in her dream. She had heard his yearning and came to see him. The man she found was not the Haji whose everything she had carved deeply in her soul. Black coat as dark as night covered every inches of his figure. Distorted voice resembled the roar of Hell. It was no longer the calm and warm voice that wished her "sleep well" everytime she went into hibernation, no longer the voice that promised to stay by her side for all of eternity, no longer the voice that had said "I love you" at the last moment. If Haji's voice was the gentle waves that licked the shore then this one was the tsunami that threatened to sweep out everything on its way.

She grabbed his coat in attempt to stop him from running from her. But what she obtained in her hands was the torn black coat soaked with dark sticky liquid called blood. Blood stained her white fingers and dripped down her shirt. Soon, she found out that she was standing in a pool of blood, which was slowly drowning her.

A sharp and dry cry stirred the harmony of an autumn night. Otonashi Saya had awakened from her nightmare, cold sweats dampened her pajama, chilling her to the bone with every breeze. In the dark room lit only by the moon, her face, terrorized by the nightmare, was even paler than the moonlight. It took her a few minutes to calm her raging heartbeats. As the horrible had taken away all her sleepiness, Saya sat up and walked out of her bed to the balcony.

Saya looked down to the garden below her feet, her gaze spotted a white swing. She used to have one like this at the Zoo, on which she used to sit and read a book. For a long time, no other than Joel had agreed to sit on that swing with her. And then, Haji had come to her life. As a growing boy or a young man, he had been the one to give her a swing and watched her enjoy the ride playfully like a kid. A sudden urge to feel that sensation again struck her mind, the red queen took a shortcut by leaping the balcony.

Nobody was awake at this hour and the queen let out a sigh of relief. Simply she did not want her insomnia to bother anyone in the middle of the night. Sitting on this swing had revived her pristine childhood, the time she had been enjoying her life without any sorrows or regrets, with Haji by her side. But now, the queen sat here, shivering with a chill creeping on her spine, a chill that was not created by the wind but the loneliness in her heart. Saya clutched her body tightly, fighting hard to chase away the cold sensation.

" How about a swing, my queen ? "

The voice which had just spoken was playfully and free of ill wills. Still, it gave Saya a creep at it came from behind her back and seemed to whisper right into her ears. Her sharp instinct turned her back in swift moment, her hand reached for her sword but unfortunately, she had carried none. What her eyes saw was a man with blonde hair standing behind the swing.

" It's been a long time. How have you been ? " In contrast with hers, his face was calm. The man even greeted her with a friendly smile.

" Nathan Mahler !" Having fully known the man's identity, Saya replied with a dark and murderous tone.

" It's such a great honor that the queen remembers my full name. Wait, you don't seem very happy to see me ? "

" Weren't you dead thirty years ago ? "

" My my, why people keep asking me that question when they see me ? Am I that hateful to them ? About that, I could consider myself lucky. I guess praying every nights isn't a waste. " The man shrugged his shoulders.

" Quit joking around ! My blood brought death to Diva and all her Chevaliers. There's no doubt I slashed you with my blood. "

" Queens' blood can only kill Chevaliers of their own generations. To put it simply I wasn't Diva's Chevalier ? "

" Then who could you be ? " The queen's crimson irises narrowed in suspicion.

" You knew your mother was also a queen, didn't you ? "

" Our mother's Chevalier, is that what you're trying to say ? "

" Bingo ! " Nathan clapped his hands applaudably.

" What business did you have with me back then ? No, with **us.** " Saya corrected.

" Why was you on Diva's side ? "

" In case you didn't you, I wasn't. I just watched over her, as well as you. "

" Why ? "

" That was the last promise to my queen before her demise. " Nathan's tone lost its humor and turned compassionate as he told her about her mother. " Long ago, before you and Diva were born, Chiropterans and humans were mortal enemies. Our battles lasted for century after century and in the end, humans claimed the victory. Our species was almost swept out on Earth, leaving very few of us to maintain our lineage. Your mother and I were among the survivors. Even though her sister and her Chevaliers were killed, your mother had already pregnant with the next generation of queens, hoping you two would keep our lineage from extinction. But humans just couldn't leave us the way we were. Calling us 'demons' and 'monsters', they tried to hunt down us all. Finally, my queen was killed. Before she met her end, I promised to watch over her children till my last breath. "

Hearing what Nathan had said, Saya felt her heart filled up with remorse. Up until now, she had always been regretful with her extermination of her own kinds. However, even if she could turn back time, she would have still done the same. Protecting humans was the way she repaid humans for nurturing her. Struggling constantly between both sides had thrown the queen's heart in turmoil.

" And you've doing it until now ? "

" That's right. "

"Why didn't you show up until now ? Why did you have to pretend you were killed by me ? "

" Was that your wish to eliminate all Chiropterans back then ? If I hadn't died, you wouldn't have stopped. Since Diva was dead and you went to hibernation, I could take a small break. I show up here because I feel something is bothering you. "

" How could you know ? "

" Inside our bodies flows the same blood. Because of that blood, we are all connected. Just like you could hear his yearning for you. That's the ultimate bond between queens and Chevaliers. "

" You met him ? Do you know where he is ? " Saya's voice trembled with anxiety. " Tell me where I can find him ! "

" If you come back to where it all began, you may find your answer. And remember that your blood flows inside his body, only you can bring back the person he was. "

" But… " The word was uttered but no sentence was formed. Saya found herself alone in the the garden again. Nathan had already gone. The Chevalier came and went as he pleased, like a wind.

Somewhere far away echoed the cock's crowing. Night was almost over.

" _The place where it all began… " _

…

" The place where it all began ? " Asked Kai who did not manage to hide his suspicion.

" Yes. I suppose he was talking about the Zoo. "

" And you believe him ? "

" That's my hope for now. I don't think he has any reasons to fool me. "

" If that is what you want, I will come with you. "

Saya nodded at her brother, silently showing her gratefulness.

Thirty years ago, she and Haji had once opened this rusty gate together to find out the truth. Thirty years later, she and Kai opened it again to the answer she was looking for.

" _Don't run away from me, Haji ! "_

Note : Anata ni aitai ( I want to see you ) is coming to the end ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Same feelings, different thoughts

Nights were never peaceful in this ruined mansion. Long long ago, it was said to have been a vast and prosperous land belonged to the Goldschmidts. However, the tragic incident happening on that fateful Sunday had changed everything. A party to celebrate Joel Goldschmidt's birthday, the head of the Goldschmidts, had become a feast of blood. Hellish flame had engulfed the entire mansion, leaving no one alive, guests or hosts. Whether or not she, the girl who was Joel Goldschmidt's precious daughter, had survived that dreadful day, no one really knew. Some said she had shared the same fate as others, having her body burnt, too distorted to be recognizable among the corpses that had been counted. Some said she had not attended the party, therefore she had escaped and led a quiet life somewhere until she succumbed to her age. Some even said she had died and become a vengeful spirit to roam the land and brutally kill anyone entering her 'home'. Whatever the rumors were, people living in the neighborhood all agreed to one thing : That abandoned land was cursed and became a hideous lair of devils, where no one dared to set foot on, day or night.

In fact, everything here was not so different from the outside world. The rustling of leaves when a gust of wind passed through leaf canopies, the shrieking of a night owl or the howling of a lone wolf, one would be so familiar with these sounds if he or she had experienced a night in a forest. But there was something here, something so sinister that it coated this area with an eerie atmosphere. Fireflies scattered around, dimly lit the place with mysterious green beams. In thick darkness, these beams resembled eyes of ferocious monsters, sharp fangs and claws ready to tear their unfortunate preys.

People inhabiting the area around the cursed land had gotten used to rumors about ghosts. One of which was the sound of cello being vaguely heard in the nights, especially nights with full moon. Some claimed the source of the sound was no other than the ruined mansion. Some bought it, others did not but as long as the sound of cello did not threaten their daily lives, they decided to leave it be. So ghostly and yet so genuine, a sound like that was rare in this age. Whether they believed in spirits or not, those who had heard this tune all found it very soothing and enjoyable.

To the pair walking on the trail, this mansion was not frightening at all. One reason was that they knew its past better than anyone living in the neighborhood. The other was they had been through countless real life-and-death situations which were many times more bone-chilling than some obscure ghost scare. Clearly, they were neither two youngsters coming here in a test of courage nor two ghost hunters coming here because of the infamous rumors surrounding this place. Still, they were to search for a certain 'ghost', the ghost of the cello sound.

…

" This is where I first met Haji. " Saya pointed her forefinger at the drained fountain. " Joel told me he had bought Haji at a slave market. "

" He was your servant ? "

" That's what I thought at first. But Joel told me he was my friend and I should treat him nicely. "

" And you didn't ? "

" I was like a spoiled princess back then. This place was my world. Although it wasn't big enough to be called a 'kingdom', everyone obeyed me with a hint of fright… and disgust, I guess. No one came near me unless when I ordered them to. Even the animals were afraid of me. Maybe… I was the only one who wasn't aware of my nature as a Chiropteran. " Saya said with remorse.

" How about Joel ? Wasn't he your foster father ? "

" He gave me everything I wanted. When I said I wanted a new dress, he immediately called the finest tailor in town to 'the Zoo'. When I said I wanted someone to play with me, he introduced Haji to me. Since then, I watched the boy grow up until he looked taller and older than me. That was the happiest time of my life. "

" You're wrong. " Kai corrected. " That was the happiest time of your past, not your life. You still have a whole life ahead to enjoy, as long as you still breathe. "

"…"

Although Saya did not reply to Kai's word, her lips curled into a smile, a smile that contained everything she wanted to say.

…

" Can you hear that, Kai ? "

"Ah, the sound of cello. After thirty years, our friend is still able to play that beautifully. I kind of envy him since I'm unable to play any instruments. " Kai grinned, scratching the back of his head.

" It was me who taught him to play the cello, you know. Eventually, he surpassed me. "

" I have never seen you playing the cello. " Said Kai in surprise.

" I stopped a very long time ago. " Saya chuckled. " I doubt that I can still be able to play the simplest piece. "

The closer they approached, the clearer the melody they could hear. Energized with anxiety, their footsteps quickened with every breath. Shortly afterwards, they reached the highest floor, where the roof had been destroyed and the moon was the only light. There they found their answer : the Chevalier was sitting on the nearly broken balcony, facing them with his back, the cello in his lap.

" Haji… "

Music stopped abruptly as the talented musician dropped his bow.

" Come back to me to now ! "

Her words were soft but every of them was an order. Aided by her two glowing orbs, the Chevalier found it extremely hard not to give in. He remained silent, not knowing of how to react.

" Why did you run away from me ? At least tell me the answer ! "

Silent.

His heart was beating so wildly that it hurt. He had gathered his courage to run again, yet, his whole being yearned to hear her sweet voice more.

" Was what you told me back then, told me that you loved me, a lie ? "

" It wasn't. " He heard himself murmuring those words as he swiftly jumped out the balcony. Having his attention entirely focused on Saya, the Chevalier did not recognize another's presence. Once his feet touched the ground, Kai was already standing behind him.

" Not so fast, my brother. "

" Haji, I won't allow you to run from me this time. "

With a Chevalier behind his back and a determined queen whose eyes were burning red in contrast of the blue light of the moon in front of his face, Haji wondered if he could escape this time.

" I've thought you're stupid but I never know you're this big of a moron. " Kai sighed, raising his right arm, which had already become a sharp red scythe. " This is my power as a Chevalier. Ever since I became a Chevalier, I have never had a chance to use it in real battles. Unfortunately, today, I have to use it against my fellow. "

" Please don't ! " Saya shouted.

" You stay out of it, Saya ! This guy seriously needs a lesson. Prepare yourself, Haji ! "

Red scythe launched a fierce attack on Haji right after Kai finished his line. Somewhat startled by the sudden blow, Haji raised his hand instinctively and merely blocked it. Metallic noise caused by two weapon clashing at each other stirred the quietness of the night. The fight between two Chevaliers had inflicted some damages on the surrounding area. While Kai stroke with all his might and spirit, Haji, who did not intend to fight, only defended himself.

" I'm gonna show you that I'm no longer the brat who couldn't stand a single blow of yours ! "

" As long as it's not for Saya, I have no intention to fight ! "

" 'For Saya' you say ? If it's 'for Saya', why didn't you come to her when she needed you most ? "

" You don't know anything about me ! " Taking a hold of Kai's wrist, the sour Chevalier replied in a dark, almost murderous, tone.

" It's true that I know nothing about you but I do know one thing : you have betrayed her ! " Much to Haji's surprise, Kai's left hand swiftly turned into another sharp scythe, so sharp that it easily tore off his cloak, along with his skin. The cold ground was soon warmed up with hot blood oozing out from the wound.

" That's enough ! " Saya shouted and quickly stood between the two, shielding the injured Chevalier. On the other hand, Kai, who had already stopped, stood idly in front of his opponent, eyes staring at Haji's exposed body. Having noticed his abnormal expression, Saya also turned around.

A chill sensation shot down their spine as they saw Haji's figure. Even though it was really cold at night, they found themselves soaked with sweats.

" You… " Both were speechless.

Having known so well what the meaning of their reaction was, Haji could not help but letting out a bitter sigh. With his back now facing them, the Chevalier said sourly :

" Now you knew why. Kai, please take Saya home safely. Protect her with everything you have. You are the only one worth being her Chevalier. "

A delicate hand grabbed his cloak, forcefully turn his face back. His cheek experienced a sharp as it was slapped across by that same hand. The hand belonged to no other than his queen.

" Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! "

Each word came out of her rosy lips and the same pain repeated itself. Each word came out of her rosy lips and two streams of tears watered her face. While she kept cursing, slapping and crying at the same time, he kept suffering under her wrath. If hitting him could lessen her agony then he would not mind bearing a little pain. That was the way he atoned for his sin of betraying her. Kai, on the other hand, silently watched his sister vent all sorrows she had been keeping in her heart since her awakening.

A drip of blood started to form at the corner of his mouth. Exhausted from all the hitting and crying, Saya clung onto him, burning irises met his eyes.

" You think I would abandon you because of the way you look ? You think I would abandon you even though I knew it better than anyone that it was all because of me that you look this way ? What kind of person do you think I am ? "

" I didn't… "

" Liar ! If it isn't true, the what reason you have for avoiding me ? You want me to waste all my active period trying hopelessly to find you ? " Buried her face in his chest, her sobbing became louder and louder.

" No matter how you look like, no matter what you become, I always want to be with you. Because… I love you. I won't be a coward and suppress my feelings anymore. Tell me, is that enough for you to stay with me ? "

" Saya, I… "

Deeply touched by her bold confession, Haji was speechless as a tidal wave of emotions flooded his heart, swept away all his long sufferings.

" That's right. She's been in somber since she awoke to find that you weren't by her side. Come back with us, Haji. " Kai patted his shoulder gently. " Keep refusing and I'll beat the sense out of you and drag you back. "

He should have said something or at least, shook his head in agreement but instead, he felt dizzy all of sudden. His feet weakened and his body began to deprive of any sensations.

" Haji… Your wound… doesn't heal. " So horrified Saya was as she found his blood stained her cheeks.

" It's been quite a long time since I got injured. I don't know when my healing ability ceased. "

" Haji ! "

She called out his name but he did not answer. Darkness had claimed his eyes as he collapsed into her embrace. Under the moonlight, his human skin was as pale as a sheet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Welcome home

Kai kneeled down before an unconscious Haji, carefully examined the Chevalier; Saya, on the other hand,was still shocked at all the things had happened. Rubbing his beardless chin like a scholar, Kai finally gave his thoughtful remark :

" This is a severe case of blood loss, probably a result of not having drunk blood in a long period. That happened when I forgot that drinking blood is very essential for my existence. My wounds healed at an extremely low pace. "

" Wounds ? Don't tell me you got into fights ? " The look on Saya's face was very comical.

" No, fighting is not doing any good to my business at Omoro. I don't even remember the last time I got into a fight. I got wounds while practicing Yan-can-cook. " Kai grinned dully. " It took years to master his chopping skill, you know. If it hadn't been because of my healing ability, I would have lost some of my fingers 10- no, 15 times. "

Normally, Otonashi Saya was calm when it came to blood and gore but the thought of the food Kai had prepared for her made her feel sick all of sudden.

" Anyway, some blood may improve his condition. Unfortunately, I carried no blood bags with me. We need to bring Haji back to Joel's house. " Kai lifted one of Haji's arm over his shoulders. " This guy's a little bit heavy. "

" No, we don't. " Saya replied blankly.

" Huh ? "

" I'll give him my blood. Right here"

Nathan's mysterious words were ringing in her mind : " The queen's blood can change everything. " Saya had not fully understood those words but now, they became as clear as day. The queen knew exactly what she had to do to save her dear Chevalier.

…

Kai witnessed the process of blood transfusion with a confused look on his face. He had seen it before, with Riku's transformation but he had been so panic and worried to think of anything else besides saving his little brother's life. So, this time was almost like his first time to watch it in such a close distance. If Kai had to describe this moment in an adjective, what word would he choose ? Erotic. Yes, erotic. Saya took the blood from an open wound in her palm and transferred all the blood into Haji's mount so carefully that not a single drop was waste. Then, she waited a few seconds, making sure that Haji had swallowed and repeated. " Did Saya have to do this when she made Haji her Chevalier ? " Kai wondered. Not that he disapproved of it but compared to his moment of transformation into a Chevalier, with a cold blood bag instead of fresh hot blood taken from Saya's vein, Kai felt his heart fill up with a little bit of unfairness.

If there was one thing stranger than the blood transfusion, that would Haji's way of reacting after taking the first sip. He opened his eyes widely but in them reflected no sanity. He hastily took Saya's hand and began licking the blood from her wound hungrily in nearly beast-like manner. For the first time in his life, the faithful Chevalier had revealed his Chiropteran nature to his queen, which she accepted it with no fear or disgust. In fact, her eyes glowed brightly red and her lips parted slightly as if she was having her climax. Kai suddenly felt an urge to turn his eyes away from the sight. It was not so moral to keep watching.

This sensuous scene ended sooner than Kai had thought. The raging flame in Saya's eyes extinguished when Haji letted go of her hand and fell soundlessly to the ground, back to his previous unconscious state. Silence filled the space.

" When I saw you and him in the lab, I thought he was trying to…er, you know. " Feeling uneasy with the awkward silence, Kai managed to break the ice.

However, his sister was not in the mood for responding to his joke as she was focusing on her Chevalier's figure. A few minutes had passed and much to Saya's terror, his body was writhing in pain, like when she had given him her blood, freezing his time forever. In the dark knight, his growl was enough to horrify the boldest person.

" What's wrong with him ? " Asked Kai with panic.

" I don't know, just hold him down ! This is the first time he has taken my blood since he became my Chevalier. " Replied Saya, who was not calmer than her brother.

" Maybe the blood's taking effect. "

" Then why he's reacting so violently. "

…

The pair struggled with Haji for a while until the Chevalier calmed down. Sweeping her sweaty forehead with the back of her sleeve, Saya exhaled a sigh of relief.

" Finally. "

" Saya, look at him ! " Kai pointed to the Chevalier lying on the ground.

Their eyes widened in disbelief as they witnessed Haji's transformation.

…

Sunlight struck his eyes and he was forced to wake up only to find a terrible pain was dominating him. His head ached, his chest ached, no, every cells of his body were aching and he felt hot, like there was a flame raging inside him. He placed his hand on his forehead, trying to recollect his vague memories. He could only remember he had lost conscious due to serious blood loss and the warmth of Saya's embrace. Beside those, nothing more.

The second thing came to his sense after his awakening was the comfortable softness under his head. Soon he realized that he was lying on a large bed, with his head resting on his queen's lap. She was sitting, her back was supported by the headboard, her beautiful eyes shut tightly . She must have been exhausted from taking care of him all night. Look at her face from such a short distance, the Chevalier's heart was burdened with guilty pleasure. On one hand, he blamed himself for making her tired but on the other, he enjoyed resting on her lap, the finest pillow that could ease the pain he was suffering.

At the same time, he felt bitter as he recalled his current state and the appalled look when she had seen his body, a look which was so contrary to the peaceful one she was having now. It was a sin to destroy such an innocent beauty.

" Ohaiyou. Did you sleep well ? " Even with a sleepy face, the queen's smile was bewitching.

" Last night, you collapsed. Kai and I carried you to Joel's house."

" Please forgive me for making you worried. " Haji quickly sat up and searched for his cloak but he found none . "

" What're you doing ? "

" I'm looking for my cloak. " He replied.

" Why ? "

" I'm afraid you will be scared with my look. "

" You're such a tight head ! " The queen gave a sharp remark. " Still worrying about your look ? "

Haji remained silent. But judging by the way he humbly lowered his head, eyes avoiding contact with hers and all the years they spent with each other, Saya could easily assumed that was a 'yes'.

" Didn't I tell you last night that it doesn't matter how you look like, I still want you by my side ? You don't believe ? "

" It's not like that… just… "

His sentence was abruptly interrupted by Saya's sigh.

" Silly ! There's a mirror on the wall, why don't you take a look at yourself ! "

Now that she mentioned it, he realized that there was indeed a big mirror at the corner of the room, quite far from their bed. It gave him a fright, reminding him how much he hated his monstrous figure. But Saya's order was far above that fright.

Everytime he looked at himself, he saw the same distorted face, blood red eyes. But this time, something entirely different came to his view. Were his eyes not deceiving him ? Was he still in a dream ? What he saw was the young man who he thought to have died years and years ago. The face of his own. But the miracle did not just happen to his face. His whole body had taken back its human form.

A pair of porcelain arms wrapped his waist from behind so tightly that he could feel the curve of her breasts at his back. Soft hands mischievously crept up his chest, to the place his heart, which was beating with a rapid pace, rested. Delicate fingers unbuttoned his plain shirt and caressed his smooth skin.

" Marvelous, isn't it ? " Saya whispered. " If I had known my blood was able to create such wonder, I would have given you my blood a long time ago."

" Say, are you satisfied ? "

Haji turned around so that he could rest his chin on her head, his arms returned the favor.

" Forgive me ! "

" Dare to leave again and I'll kill you. " In a murderous but enchanting tone Saya spoke.

" Unless if that is what you wish. " The first time in thirty years, Haji was able show a smile from the bottom of his heart.

" I kind of miss that phrase. So, if my wish is to punish you, what is your answer ? "

" If that is what… Urg " His sentence was cut off as his lips were sealed by her gorgeous ones. He was startled at first but soon surrendered to her burning passion. While transferring all her love and miss into that kiss, Saya managed to maneuver them both to the large and luxurious bed.

Their lips parted all of sudden as Saya pushed Haji so hard that he fell, laying on the bed in bewilderment.

" Saya… " He attempted to sit up.

He attempted to sit up but was again pushed back to the bed. Saya crawled over him like a fierce lioness to her delicious prey, eyes glowing dangerously. Saya placed a hand on his bare chest, pinning him against the mattress with a surprisingly strong force; her other hand caught his chin, making him look straight into her eyes, which he had already done. Had she gone berserk again ?

" Prepare yourself, Haji! For you will have to suffer my punishment. "

Haji sweated and gulped at her threatening words.

" If that is what you wish. "

...

Note : Technically, this is the final chapter of Anata ni aitai :D. But I plan to have a short chapter as its epilogue. Have to type it before my military course starts +_+

Anyway, it's great pleasure writing the erotic scenes :D . I kind of like Saya when Saya goes berserk, with her eyes glowing and she treats Haji with violence ( perverted me ). So, I decided to let her go a little bit berserk. Go, Saya ! Punish him ! Make him suffer ! Fangirl's yell

In case you didn't know, Yan-can-cook is a cooking show hosted by Yan, a Chinese skillful chef who lives in the US. The most remarkable skill of his is chopping with a rapid pace while still looking and smiling at the camera, without cutting his own fingers '_'. That's what Kai tried to master :D. Luckily, he succeeded.


	12. Chapter 12

" You know, I have a really bad feeling about this. " Kai continuously snarled while the three of them was walking along the street. Three days after Haji's return, they left France, biding farewell to Joel and returned to Okinawa. Since then Kai kept complaining about how his two girls had destroyed his beloved Omoro. Now, the three of them were only two blocks away from Omoro.

" They're probably messing up my Omoro. "

" Snap out of it ! " It was her turn to snarl. " You've said that roughly 200 times since we stepped on the plane. "

" 205 times to be exact. Including 5 times in the bathroom. " With an ever stoic face, Haji stated matter-of-factly.

" Jeez, I don't that you CAN joke, Haji ! " Said Kai, frowning.

" Things can be learned, right Haji ? " Saya grinned happily, clinging to her Chevalier's strong arm. Since having him back to her, the queen decided not to leave him out of her sight for even a minute. Even Kai felt that she was a little obsessive but the quite knight seemed to bear no sign of irritation.

…

" There's our Omoro ! " Saya shouted cheerfully " I'm starting to miss it. " But her mood changed abruptly as she saw Omoro overcrowded with people. Not just ordinary people. These people's outfits were weird as if they were attending a fantasy costume festival. Omoro was so crowded that even its rightful owners could set foot in.

" Little miss is so cute ! "

" Way to go ! "

The people here were over excited. They shouted, they applauded, they whistled to the singing voice that came from a sparsely built stage in the center of the restaurant. Having been too familiar with that singing voice, Kai's eyebrows knitted together. Letting out a loud sigh, he took Saya and Haji's hand, bravely led them through the sea of people.

" Excuse me ! Owner of the restaurant here ! " Shouted Kai.

Once they were in Omoro, they began to understand what exactly was happening. On the stage stood Kai's two girls, dressing in some ridiculous outfits. Rikku, the girl with blue eyes, clad in all-white dress, her black hair dyed blonde and tied in a ponytail, was singing a song from a famous anime. Her twin sister, Rikka, was accompanying Rikku on the violin. Much to Kai's shock, Rikka was dressing in an extremely revealing outfit, two fake wings etched to her back, one was white and one was dark green. She also dyed her hair blue. Nearly fainted from watching what they were wearing, especially Rikka's, Kai dropped his jaw.

" Oh, they aren't twins. They're triplets ! " A man shouted excitedly as he saw Saya's face, which was almost identical to Rikka and Rikku's. He was bold enough to took Saya's hand.

" Let go of her hand ! " Before Saya had a chance to retort, her two Chevaliers spoke loudly in threatening tone. At a result of that, the man immediately released her hand and the crowd all turned back to look at them.

" Wow, Kai and aunt Saya have come back ! " Both Rikku and Rikka stopped their performance. " Why didn't you tell us to pick you up at the airport ? "

" I want to give you two a surprise. " Kai's face darkened with fury. " And you guys give me a heart attack ! What's the meaning of all of these ? " Kai pointed to the stage, the decoration on the walls, the people in weird clothes and finally, the girls' outfits. " Saber and Dizzy ? "

" Only half right, Kai. " In contrast to her foster father's, the blue queen's face did not lose its cheerfulness. " I'm Saber Lily. But you're right about Rikka. 100 points ! "

" Grrr… Is this how you two 'take care' of Omoro ? " Kai growled.

" Yup ! " The blue queen raised her thumb up. " Since we changed it into a Cosplay + Singing restaurant, Omoro has always been crowded with people. Many of them are otaku. "

" Jeez, with that kind of clothes, no wonder why so many come here ! " Once again, Kai sent a dead glare to Rikka's clothes, which were just a little bit above a bikini. " If you two are on stage, who does the cooking ? "

" Joel and David. Mostly Joel since David has to work at the hospital. Joel cooks very well. " Rikku proudly complimented her Chevalier boyfriend.

" After three times unsuccessfully burnt the kitchen and four times chopped off his fingers while practicing Yan-can-cook. " Added Rikka.

" This must be the 'cool guy'. A lot more handsome than Kai. See, Rikku, I won the bet. "

Haji blushed slightly at the compliment but managed to keep his calm face. " Thank you. " He said.

" Don't try to change the subject ! " Kai glared.

" No, not at all. What I mean is that we have more cosplayers. Aunt Saya can be… let me see… Lilim-chan ! Saya and the 'cool guy' may cosplay… er… "

" I think I'll pass. " Saya smile sheepishly.

" Don't even think about it ! I want my old Omoro back ! BACK ! "

" Nah, Kai's so uptight. Things're going well. "

…

While Kai and his daughters were busy arguing with each other, Saya took Haji's hand, leading him to her room upstairs.

" That's not going to end any time soon. Say, Haji, let me give you a warm and loving 'welcome-home' ". Saya winked mischievously, which Haji understood immediately.

" If that is what you wish. "

…

End.

Note : The end of my long fic :D ( also my first complete Blood+ fic ). Feel so relief ^^. At first, it was supposed to be a sad fic, but I ended up putting a few hilarious scenes.

In case you didn't know :

Saber : One of the main characters of Fate/Stay Night series. A pretty girl with petit body, blonde hair and blue eyes. A long blue dress with silver armor is her trademark. Saber Lily is Saber who dressed in a different white dress who has her appearance in Fate/Unlimited Codes, a fighting game based on Fate/Stay Night. Saber Lily is a fanservice ^^

Dizzy : : One of the main characters of Guilty Gear fighting game series. A pretty girl with long blue hair and red eyes. She wears the most controversial outfit of the series, very sexy in my POV. She has two wings with different colors that represent her contrary powers.

Lilim : The heroine of manga Lilim Kiss. A young and cute succubus who steals men's energy through sweet kisses.

To CutieYuki18 : This fic is rated T :D. So that's as far as I can go :D. But in my perverted mind, Saya chains him up and… you know the rest LOL


End file.
